


Ethereal

by miracleboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Immortality, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M, just prepare yourself okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: Oikawa is a god that watches over a beloved city. For many centuries he did not interact very much with the people down below. That is, till a new comer changed his mind.





	Ethereal

For centuries, a young god resided on top of a hill that looked over a quaint little town. He witnessed the changes it had undergone and all the people that came and left in many different ways. Oikawa Tooru was a god of strength and pride who took a liking to the people he observed. Although, he made one rule that he lived by religiously and that was not to severely interfere with the humans in any way, shape, or form. 

Oikawa knew that human lives were fleeting; they’d never last as long as his life. He didn't want to get attached to someone only to lose them to time. 

He was very successful in keeping up with that ideal.That is, until somebody new moved into town. 

From time to time, Oikawa would go down to the supermarket and shop (even though he had plenty of things to eat at his own home) just so he can see the mystery boy. On other occasions he would take long walks through the park and if he got lucky, Oikawa would be able to see him running or just relaxing. When times got really desperate, Oikawa would find himself at the place where mystery boy worked. 

Soon Oikawa learned that the new comer’s name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Many women, even men, fawned over and flirted with him. It was almost like they saw him as a god. Each time someone made a pass at Iwaizumi, Oikawa would feel a pang of jealousy in his gut, and the feeling overwhelmed him to the point where he could no longer just simply stand by. 

“Mm, I'm not sure I'd go with that,” Oikawa said in a hushed tone near Iwaizumi’s ear, “the lady over there sells better apples. They're homegrown, the other lady orders her’s off the internet. All the way from North America is what I've heard.”

His heart pounded as he waited for a response but there was none. Instead, when Oikawa came down the next time, he saw that Iwaizumi had followed the advice given to him. He smiled a little and sat down to sway in the swing on his front porch. 

Oikawa tried his best to stay away, but his selfishness got the better of him for once. He almost stayed up all night trying to figure out how to make sugar cookies in the shape of giant lizards; he's seen Hajime wear several shirts with a ginormous lizard on it. Sometimes, it's attacking a city and other times it's accompanied by a ridiculous pun. He finds the shirts to be incredibly tacky but cute and endearing nonetheless. 

(Besides, he owns a collection of NASA shirts so who is he to judge?)

Early that morning, before anyone could even think about waking up at such an ungodly hour, Oikawa found Iwaizumi’s house and left the cookies. No one was around, except for maybe the paper boy, so Oikawa could drop off the cookies smoothly. The drop off was going fine, until the sprinklers went off, and he let out a high pitched shriek. The door opened almost immediately, and Oikawa sat right in the way of a sprinkler, practically paralyzed in all of his soaked glory.

Iwaizumi stepped out, his hair was tousled and an absolute mess from the recent night of sleep. For once, he wasn't wearing one of those shirts, but his pants had tiny lizards and the word “Godzilla” all over them. But Oikawa was smitten and just so completely head over heels for this man; he looked so handsome even though he had seemingly just rolled out of bed.

“G-good morning,” Oikawa managed to stutter out. 

Iwaizumi didn't say much, but he walked down the steps and extended a hand to the soaked Oikawa. 

“C’mon, you're drenched. Let's get you cleaned up,” He said coolly, as if he wasn’t helping out some hapless, love-struck immortal.

Oikawa’s face was beet red as he tried to protest, but nothing worked; he didn't really try all that hard to fight him either though.

\---

Many years later, Oikawa found himself in a situation he never thought he'd be in; a silver band hugged his finger and sparkled pridefully in the light.

“Iwa-chan!” He cried as he walked out of the bedroom. 

He walked down the hall, getting hit with the sweet smell of food being made. Oikawa smiled when he saw Iwaizumi busy making their favorite breakfast. He came up behind Hajime and wrapped his arms around his waist. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder before giving Oikawa a light kiss on the cheek. 

“Ah, good morning,” Iwaizumi said before giving another short kiss. 

Oikawa opened his mouth for a reply but was immediately silenced by reflection in the window to the left of him. Iwaizumi had grown older, his features were more defined and lost their youthful softness. He was still strong and tough, but even that was slowly fading away. Those details didn’t bother Oikawa, he was still madly in love with the mystery boy he met so long ago. But what hurt Oikawa the most was the fact that he didn't look any different from when he first saw Iwaizumi.

He held on tighter to the aging man, a small tear rolling down his cheek. Maybe if he held on tight enough, he wouldn’t be swept away by his mortality.

\---

It hasn't been any easier to accept the fact that time was running out. As Oikawa walked down the hall of the house he's lived in for so long he looked at all the pictures. Iwaizumi’s smile never changed. He always had that grin that just simply read trouble, and it made Oikawa melt. So many memories flooded in his mind as he touched each picture. 

One of the pictures was the two of them on their wedding day. Their smiles were bright and all the happiness you could ever imagine to obtain seemed to have been captured all in one photo.

The day they got married was an absolute mess. It was pouring down rain halfway through the ceremony so everyone was rushed inside the reception hall. On top of all that, the caterers were about two hours late. Everyone was soaked and angry from the hunger but that didn't stop Oikawa from trying to save the best damn day of his life. He whistled at the DJ to start playing music and as soon as he got a steady beat, all hell broke loose. Oikawa’s dancing was horrendous. It only took Iwaizumi seconds to break his straight face and then start busting out laughing. He immediately joined Oikawa on the dance floor with equally bad dance moves, and everyone fell in line. 

Another photo on the wall was of Oikawa sitting under a tree, looking off at who knows what. Iwaizumi had insisted they go out on a picnic that day since the weather was so nice. The park was bustling with families and all the other people in town. The aroma of several barbeques going on at once was overwhelming. It took the two of them almost thirty minutes to find such a secluded area to sit and enjoy one another's company. Neither of them were up for socializing with the town, they've learned from past mistakes. After the two set up and ate their meal, they just sat in silence taking in what all the park has to offer. Oikawa was lost in thought and only returned to reality after hearing the click of camera. He turned his head to see a red faced Hajime with his phone in hand. 

“You just, you just look so beautiful,” he managed to say.

Oikawa laughed in the most endearing way possible and leaned over to give Iwaizumi a kiss. 

“You're such a dork, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa smiled and continued down the hall until he reached an opening. The living room was quiet which wasn't much of a surprise since Iwaizumi usually occupied himself by reading or looking out the window from his favorite chair nowadays. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called.

There was no reply and the room felt different, everything was still and didn’t dare to move. 

“Iwaizumi..?” 

The smile fell from Oikawa’s face as he realized.

\---

For years after the funeral, Oikawa stayed inside the house. He rarely went out and if he did, it was only for necessities. His eyes were still slightly puffy from the tears that were shed on a near daily basis. Almost all the pictures he once had proudly hanging on the wall were boxed up; the house was looking sad and lifeless, just like Oikawa. It wasn't until he found a letter from Iwaizumi that he pushed himself to go outside. 

The letter was written before he passed. Oikawa could tell by the shaky writing. As he read through the lines over and over again, Oikawa smiled as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“The world is full of many people. Just because I am gone, do not be afraid of getting to know other people again.”

Oikawa placed down the letter and stood up. He wiped the tears from his face and headed out the front door. Iwaizumi had always known what was best, and so, Oikawa was determined to put himself out there again. For Iwaizumi. 

The sky was crystal clear, and the sun held its place high in the sky. The old park was as busy as ever and just like times in the past, Oikawa’s favorite place was relatively empty. He took a seat under the gigantic tree and closed his eyes. It wasn’t until the snap of a camera sounded close by that Oikawa’s eyes shot open. When he found who took the picture, his brain shut down and his breathing hitched.

“I’m- I’m sorry. You just looked so peaceful and gorgeous, I couldn't help it-”

The voice belonged to a tall, fit man. His hair was a short brown mess but it looked cute. The shirt he was wearing caught Oikawa’s attention immediately, it had ‘Godzilla’ written across the chest and a burning city underneath. 

“I'm Iwaizumi by the way,” The stranger said, extending his hand with a grin that just simply read trouble.

It made Oikawa’s heart melt.


End file.
